It has always been you and me
by amberbellamy
Summary: It has been 2 years since Riven left, Musa is heartbroken, but an unexpected encounter changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been 2 years since me and Riven broke up. It has been 2 years since Riven left, but i never stopped thinking about him.  
The other girls have moved forward with their boyfriends, but i'm still standing still, single and lonely.  
I chose this life for me because me and Riven's relationship was toxic, but he's still my first love.  
And after a while, i started to wonder how he's doing, and that lead me to think about him more often. I tried to push the feeling away, i've tried to distract myself in many ways, but it never really worked, or for at least a minute or two.**

 ** _"So, are we ready to go to the beach?"_** **Stella wondered. The summer season has started, which means Alfea was on Summer break, but that never stopped us friends from seeing each other and spending time with each other, after all, we lived together.  
I grabbed my bag off the table and put my sunglasses on. ****_"Totally, i could use some relaxing after a tough semester."_** **I said. Even though i was considered "the smarter one" of the six along with Flora and Tecna, school was getting harder by the years.  
** ** _"Time to get ourselves a tan."_** **Stella said.** ** _"Well, you don't need one, i need one the most."_** **I checked my skin, compared to Stella i looked like a ghost.  
** ** _"We all could use some extra tan, it makes my skin look healthy, plus, this fairy of sunshine needs her daily dose of sun."_** ****

 **Tecna spread her towel in the sand, and Bloom and Flora were playing in the sand. Aisha was doing some stretches close to the water.  
Stella dropped down in the sand, and grabbed one of her glamour magazines.  
** ** _"We should have invited the boys."_** **Tecna said.** ** _"I haven't seen Timmy in a while."  
"It's never too late for a nice summer beach party." _****Stella said, and winked at her friend.** ** _"When the sun goes down and the music comes on, that's when things will become fun."  
"It's never too late for an actual party, if that's what you're onto." _****I said. I could use the distraction plus, i haven't had a good party in a long time.  
** ** _"Great idea! i will take care of the snacks."_** **Flora said.** ** _"And i will make sure of the guests. Who's invited and who's not."_** **Bloom said.  
** ** _"Ofcourse i will take care of the music, and Tecna, you could take care of some nice light effects."_** **I said.  
** ** _"I'm onto it!"_** **Tecna gave her friend a thumbs up.  
** ** _"I will make sure everybody is entertained."_** **Aisha said.  
** ** _"And all i have to do is just dance and be pretty."_** **Stella said. The girls laughed, Stella loved parties but she hated the preparations for it.**

 ** _"If you could put the snacks over there, we will have more space for the dancefloor."_** **Aisha told Flora. Bloom used her magic to set up a table for the snacks and drinks. Flora put all the snacks on the table.  
** ** _"So, i've invited the boys, some new students of Alfea, so they could get to know each other, and some of the friends we've made over the years."_** **Bloom said.  
** ** _"Good job girl, i'm sure this will be the party of the year."_** **Stella said.  
** ** _"Hey Stella, what exactly are you doing?"_** **Tecna wondered. Stella hasn't been doing anything since they've started setting up for the party.  
** ** _"Me? i've got lots of things to do, i have to take care of our outfits! We need to look good."  
"Sounds like you've got the hardest task of us all."_** **Tecna said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.  
I giggled. ****_"This night is going to be fun!"_** **little did i know that this night changed everything, but for the worst? or for the better? It sure as heck was confusing.**

 _"We're just not right for each other." i said. "We need to separate and be friends for now."  
"I don't think i can do that." Riven said. "We have no choice, if we're just going to stay together we will ruin each other over and over again."  
"But i love you, i can't just be around you and not feel anything." Riven said.  
"You think this is easy for me? I just don't want to be in this toxic relationship anymore." My eyes started to water. "These past 5/6 years have been the best years of my life, but i don't think things will ever be the same."  
"If that's what you think, then so be it." Riven said. " So... you're just okay with all of this?"  
"If this is what you want then i have nothing to say about this." Riven said, crossing his arms. "I was thinking about leaving anyways."  
"What? Without even talking to me about it?"  
"I just need to work on myself... I've noticed i'm not as focussed as i once used to be." Riven said, as he looked down to the ground. " I don't know for how long i will stay away, but it might be long, if not, forever, depending on how things go."  
I was shocked to hear him say this, he planned to leave, even when we were still together. "No... you can't do that... you won't do that."  
"Yes, Musa, and since there's no one to stay here for, i have all the right reasons to leave." i heard Riven's voice echo.  
"Goodbye Musa." Riven turned around, and slowly walked towards the exit of the school. I just watched him, in disbelief and tears streaming down my face.  
As Riven disappeared, I fell down on my knees, and the Winx girls ran up to me , hugging me. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Night came, and the music was blasting loudly through the speakers. Slowly people arrived at the beach.  
Roxy joined with her friends, it looked like she had her own group, she had 3 friends with her and they seemed to be pretty close.  
** ** _"This party is amazing girls."_** **Roxy said.** ** _Thanks, here grab a glass of punch."_** **Bloom handed her pink haired friend a cup filled with fruit punch.  
** ** _"When will the boys get here_** **?" Stella wondered. It looked like all the invited people had already arrived, but the boys.  
** ** _"They should be here any second now."_** **Flora said.** ** _"I'm going to check on the snacks, the veggy eggrolls go fast."_** **Flora walked off to the food stand.  
** ** _"Hey princess!"_** **Brandon said, as he covered his girlfriend's eyes.** ** _"Brandon!"_** **Stella turned around and jumped into her boyfriends arms.  
I wish i knew what it was like, to be in love again, to be swept off your feet by an amazing guy.  
** ** _"Hey honey, you need help with that?"_** **Helia asked his brunette girlfriend.** ** _"No sweetheart, just enjoy the party, we've invited you to come party not to serve."_** **Flora smiled at him.** ** _"I'd do anything for you, my love."_** **Helia answered, as he leaned in and kissed Flora's hand.  
** ** _"May i have this dance?"_** **Sky bowed in front of Bloom, and reached out his hand.** ** _"Ofcourse, my king."_** **Bloom took his hand, and Sky led her to the dancefloor.  
** ** _"I'm busy creating this new game, it's based on you."_** **Timmy said.** ** _"Beautiful superheroine trying to save the world."_** **Timmy showed Tecna his phone, with a new developping app.** ** _"Wow, the graphics look amazing!"_** **Tecna smiled.** ** _Wait... what?"_** **Tecna blushed, that was the sweetest thing he's ever said to her.  
** ** _"Looking good, just like always."_** **It was Nex's voice. Aisha turned around and stared at her smiling boyfriend.** ** _"Well hey there, handsome."_** **she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pecked his lips.  
Even though Aisha went through one of the toughest losses in her life, she lost her fiancé Nabu to the Wizards of the Black Circle, she found new love in Nex.  
Nabu was the love of her life, but she couldn't stay single for the rest of her life because her fiancé died, Nabu would have wanted her to move on with her life too.**

 **I stood in a corner somewhere, checking out the girls. They seemed so happy with their boyfriends, and for a while, i used to be too. Now i'm just standing in a corner all by myself, not getting noticed by my friends cause they're too busy with their boyfriends.  
I looked down, i felt so lonely, but i didn't want to express it. I wanted to be happy and strong, not just for myself, but for the girls too, i didn't want them to think i was depressed, cause believe me, i am feeling depressed, especially when i'm in bed at night, it gives me so much space to think. But also occassions like this is what makes me feel lonely, everybody is having fun with their loved ones and i'm here all alone, having nobody around me.  
** ** _"What are you standing all alone in a corner for?"_** **it was Flora's sweet voice.** ** _"You look... sad?"_** **  
** ** _I looked up at Flora._** **"** ** _It's nothing, i just had an overwhelming feeling."_** **I said.  
** ** _"Do you miss Riven? or... do you miss love?"_** **I nodded.** ** _"Sadly, i do, actually, i miss both."_** **I said.  
** ** _"Then why don't you just call him?"  
"He hasn't tried doing that either these past two years, looks like i'm not even on his mind."  
"You never know, maybe he is waiting for that phone call from you, and thinks the exact same way about the situation. Give it a chance."  
_** **Flora smiled.  
** ** _"I just want you to be happy, you deserve it."  
"Thank you... i think i should try to make a phone call then."  
_** **I smiled at my friend, and walked a little further away, towards the water.  
I stared at my phone, this was that one scary moment where A. i could get rejected all over again or B. he would agree on the situation and come back for me.**

 _"Should i do it?"_

 **My mind kept speaking to me, do it, don't do it, do it, don't you dare.  
Without even thinking, i accidentaly pressed the call button. "** ** _Oh no! what am i doing?"_** **i placed the phone to my ear.  
I tried to think of what i could say, what if he picks up? What do i say? i have to come up with something or else i'll look like a complete fool.  
Who am i even kidding? why am i calling him? he doesn't care!  
It looked like someone picked up the phone. ****_"Riven?!"_** **i yelled, but there was no answer. The person on the other side of the phone hung up on me.  
That was weird. Did he just recognize my voice and decide to not want to talk to me?  
I stared at my phone as it says "call cancelled." and i couldn't believe my eyes. I softly dropped down in the sand, was this the sign for me to finally move on from the love of my life and stay single for the rest of my life? It looked like it, he didn't want to talk to me.  
I stared at the water, why did i deserve to be this unhappy for? I never did anything bad.  
I felt the tears burn in my eyes, he didn't even bother calling me back. ****_"So... this is it."_** **I mumbled.** ** _  
"So, how did it go?"_** **Flora asked, as she stood behind me, and knelt down. I looked at her.  
** ** _"He hung up on me as soon as he heard my voice."_** **I said.  
** ** _"I'm so sorry... maybe it was a mistake? have you tried calling him again?"  
"He doesn't even bother calling me back, so i guess it didn't mean anything to him."  
_** **Flora wrapped an arm around my shoulder.  
** ** _"I'm sorry, guys can be real assholes at times."  
"He's obviously the biggest one."  
_** **Flora smiled.** ** _"Even though i think this is not the end, you will find happiness, if it's with someone new or with him."  
_** **I shook my head.** ** _"I really don't know what to do if he stood right in front of me now, i would definatly yell at him."  
_** **Flora giggled.** ** _"Well, good for him he isn't here now."  
_** **We stood up, there still was a party going on that we just couldn't miss.  
I turned around and bumped into something, or rather, someone.  
** ** _"I'm so sorry."_** **I said.  
** ** _"It's all good."_** **It was a very familiar voice, a very deep, low voice. R-Riven?  
I slowly looked up, and stared into his bright blue eyes. A wave of shock overwhelmed me as i froze in time.  
** ** _"Musa..."_** **Riven spoke.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Riven? Riven? I still couldn't believe it. After 2 years of not hearing from him, after two years of wondering where he was and what he was doing, if he was okay? he stood right in front of me, face to face.  
** ** _"Shall i leave you two alone?"_** **Flora asked.  
** ** _"No, it's fine Flora."_** **i said.** ** _"I think i need to be alone for a second."_** **i took a deep breath, and turned around.  
I was in shock of what happend, never in a million years did i think he would return.  
Did he just show up to crash the party, or did Bloom invite him because she saw how depressed i was the past few months?  
** ** _"This is your chance to talk to him, don't waste it."_** **Flora whispered.** ** _"Maybe he wants to explain a few things."  
"I came here cause i got invited by Bloom, i haven't seen you guys for so long and i thought this was a good timing for a reunion."  
_** **I sighed, he came back for a reunion, not for me.  
** ** _"That's fine, we can go inside and party and pretend like nothing ever happend."_** **i said.  
** ** _"Why do i sense like there's some hatred here?"_** **Riven wondered.** ** _"Didn't we separate as friends?"  
"We did, but i just didn't expect you to come back, ever. And i just got used to life like that."  
_** **Flora noticed the awkwardness between us two.** ** _"Why don't we just go inside and have some fun?"_** **Flora looked at me.  
I didn't know why all of a sudden i felt this way, all this time i thought about him, all this time i still had these strong feelings for him.**

 ** _"Look who it is!"_** **Stella yelled out.** ** _"Riven is back!"_** **Tecna yelled.  
** ** _"Riven! never thought to see you again!"_** **Sky said, as he walked up to his old rival.  
** ** _"Well, i got an invatation from Bloom and i thought, why not? It was about time to see you guys again, i hope you didn't forget about me." "_** _ **Ofcourse not, we are glad you're back, even if it's for just a while."**_ **Helia said.  
** ** _"How does Musa feel about this?"_** **Tecna whispered to Bloom.** ** _"I noticed she was depressed lately, so i figured making him come over would make her happy again, but by the look on her face, it didn't really work."  
"She's probably just still in shock." _****Aisha whispered.  
** ** _"So... how have these past few years been for you?"_** **Sky wondered.  
** ** _"It actually went great, i did a lot to change my life, remember how i was adopted when i was a little boy? my mother sold me to a rich couple? Well, i've found my biological mother."  
_** **I looked up. He never talked about this, and now he talks about it like it's a normal thing. He always hid his feelings when it came to women, especially his real mother.  
It just seemed totally unreal.  
** ** _"She was glad to see me, but also scared of what i would think of her. She never had any more kids cause she felt bad about what happend with me, but she didn't have the money to care for me, and she wasn't capable of working."_** **Riven looked down.** ** _"I felt bad for her, but i also felt disappointed she would give up her son. "_** **  
"** ** _But your mother gave you a great future, and that brought you to the man you are today."_** **Brandon smiled.  
** ** _"I also trained a lot, i went to this school, it was pure torture, i had long days and short nights, only about 4 hours of sleep, but it was all worth it. I definatly improved my skills."  
"So... are you planning on staying?" _****Timmy wondered.  
** ** _"I have thought about it, if that's okay with you guys."  
_** **"** ** _Ofcourse it is, we've missed you man! The group didn't feel complete without you."_** **Sky said.  
Aisha looked up at me, was he really going to stay? I crossed my arms and looked down. He barely said a word to me and he already has decided to stay. Aisha walked up to me.  
** ** _"Do you want to talk?"  
"I just want to get away from here, let's go to the water."  
"Okay."  
_** **We walked towards the water.  
** ** _"I'm just still trying to sink this all in, he's acting like nothing happend between us, when he was standing right in front of me."  
_** **Aisha shook her head.** ** _"It has been two years... feelings could have changed. What did you feel when you saw him?"  
"Well obviously i was shocked... and my heart skipped a beat. I just looked into his gorgeous eyes and i fell in love with him all over again, but he's being so neutral about everything i just can't read his mind."  
_** **Aisha shrugged.** ** _"I'm pretty sure he felt the same about you, i mean, you've been through so much in life with him, he can't just not feel anything after not seeing you for a long time, right?"  
_** **I looked up at my best friend.  
** ** _"I just don't want to get my heart broken. I'm scared that if i ask him how he feels, he will tell me no."  
_** **Aisha nodded.** ** _"Rejection is hard... but sometimes it's better knowing than not knowing, cause you are going to build up a lot of hope and it will get worse with the time."  
_** **She was right, once again. But i just didn't feel like i was ready to ask him that one important question. He just arrived, plus, he didn't look much interested in me.  
** ** _"Let's just try to forget about him for now, you know he's doing fine, and that was one of your worries, let's just try to make fun!"_** **Aisha grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the dancefloor.  
She was right, i had to let go of my thoughts for now, and have fun, after all, this was our party.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Well, that was the party of the century" Stella said.**_ " ** _Everybody had a great time!"  
_** **We walked inside the school, even though we had summer break, we still had our appartment in Alfea. Stella dropped herself on the couch.  
** ** _"I'm tired, i think i'm going for a nap."_** **Tecna said, walking over to our room.  
** ** _"So, Musa, how do you feel about our dear Riven returning?"_** **Stella wondered.  
** ** _"Well..."_** **i started.** ** _"I remember how bad i wanted to see him again, but when he stood there in front of me, i did feel the sparks like the first time we've met, but i felt like it was only coming from my end."_** **  
Flora put her hand on my shoulder. "** ** _I think he still has feelings for you, 2 years have been a long time, a lot of things could have changed."  
"I'm not going to lie, i was excited for the party, but as soon as he arrived, the atmosphere changed."  
_** **Bloom hugged me.** ** _"I'm sorry, i thought i was doing the right thing by inviting him, you were so down lately and i thought it was a good thing for you to see his face, at least he showed up, which means he might have been interested to see you again too, maybe that was a cover for him."  
_** **I shrugged my shoulders.** ** _"We will just see i guess..."  
"I really feel like you two belong together, just like us and the other guys, i don't see you with another guy." _****Flora said.  
She was right, i didn't see myself with anybody else either, so did that mean that if he didn't want me back, i would end up alone for the rest of my life?**

 ** _"These awful little girls, they are still ruining our plans."_** **Stormy said, with an annoyed tone in her voice.** ** _"We need to eliminate them, one by one until little Bloom is left."_** **  
** ** _"And how are we doing that?"_** **Darcy wondered.  
** ** _"I might have a small plan, don't worry, we will get what we want."_**

 **The specialists arrived at Alfea, to talk more about the awesome party.  
** ** _"You did a great job girls, Timmy is hungover."_** **Brandon said, laughing.** ** _"What? me? Never."_** **Timmy said.  
** ** _"Don't worry about it, cause so is Tecna."_** **Stella giggled.  
Riven was there too with the others, he just gave me a very uncomfortable feeling, i didn't even want to look into his direction.  
I walked over to the kitchen, to grab a glass of water.  
Aisha followed me. ****_"Don't try to be too awkward with him."_** **she whispered.  
** ** _"I try, but it's hard. Every time i see him, the word EX is written on his forehead."_** **I took a sip of my water.  
** ** _"Well, it will be awkward at first, and maybe it will be forever, but eventually that'll fade away."  
_** **She was right, it may be awkward for now, but maybe later it wouldn't be. Like... in a year or 2.  
** ** _"Hey Musa, can we talk please?"_** **it was Riven.  
** ** _"Sure... talk."_** **i said.  
** ** _"I was more thinking about just the two of us."_** **Riven looked at Aisha.  
** ** _" Well, i think i'm going somewhere."_** **Aisha said, and winked at me. She walked off to the other girls.  
I turned around and stared at the ground, i just couldn't bare looking him in the eye.  
** ** _"I know things are awkward between us, i don't feel that way, trust me, but i get awkward vibes from you."  
"I feel awkward around you, yes and i don't think that's going away for a while. "  
" All i wanted to say is... i hope we can still be friends some day."  
_** **I couldn't believe it, so... did i just get friendzoned?  
** ** _"So... you don't love me anymore?"  
"Love is a big word for me, you know that... But right now i think friendship is better, like we agreed on back in the day."  
"Fine... i guess we'll be friends then." _****I said, then i took my glass of water and walked over to the girls. Riven turned around and stared at me, he then sighed deeply. That conversation didn't go as he had hoped.  
** ** _"Are you okay?"_** **Bloom asked.  
** ** _"Sure, i'm fine."_** **i smiled, i guess now that i knew my answer, it was time to move on from him, even though it hurt so much.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**"Has anyone seen Flora?"**_ **i wondered.** ** _"She hasn't been around for a while now, i'm a little worried."  
"Don't worry, she's probably in her garden singing to her plants or something." _****Aisha answered.  
** ** _"I just don't know... i might have to look for her."_** **Little did i know the Trix had possession over Flora now, and she was missing.  
I made my way towards het botanical garden, it was a place i'd rather not go to, but Flora hasn't been seen for 5 hours.  
** ** _"Flora? are you here?"_** **i knocked on the doors to her garden. There was no answer.  
** ** _"Flora? can i come in?"_** **Still no answer. I unlocked the door, and entered her huge garden. It was like a maze, i knew i could never find her at this point.  
Maybe my sound waves could lead me towards her. ****_"Sound wave!"_** **i called out, as a purple ball of light flashed out of my hands, towards the place were Flora was last seen.  
I ran towards the spot, and looked around. ****_"Maybe it was wrong? i should try it again... Sound wave!"_** **i called out. But once again, the ball of light ended where i was at right now.  
** ** _"That's strange... there's no sign of Flora here."_** **I walked around, looking for clues. I hope she didn't get eaten by one of her Venus fly traps.** _"_ _ **Flora! can you hear me!? please! don't play games!"  
**_ **No answer. Flora wouldn't just disappear off the face of the earth without letting us know where she was, she just wouldn't.  
As i walked around a little more, i noticed something on the ground. I ran towards it. It was one of Flora's golden earrings.  
I picked it up off the floor, and examined it.  
She wouldn't just leave a mess in her own garden. A little further, she found another one of her jewels, her four leave clover necklace.  
** ** _"This is not good..."_** **i said to myself. I picked the items off the ground, and ran off in a panic.**

 ** _"Girls! Girls!"_** **i ran inside the dorm.  
** ** _"What happend?"_** **Bloom wondered, as she looked at her worried friend.  
** ** _"Flora! something happend to Flora!"_** **i showed the items that i picked up from the ground earlier.  
** ** _"An earring and her necklace... she wouldn't just leave that laying around... "  
"I couldn't find her in her garden either... we need to find her!"  
_** **Stella and Aisha both jumped up from the couch, and Tecna entered the living room from our bedroom.** ** _"Flora is missing?"_** **Tecna wondered.  
** ** _"I used my sound waves to find her, but they stopped at the exact same spot, she just vanished... if she was around my sound waves would have found her."  
_** **Bloom shook her head.** ** _"What if something bad had happend to her?"_** **Stella covered her mouth with her hands, the thought of something happening to one of her friends was just a pure shock.  
** ** _"Why Flora? Why now? "_** **Bloom wondered.  
** ** _"We need to find her, before something happens to her."  
"Maybe we're already too late..." _****Tecna said.  
** ** _"No, we can't say that, we have to find her, and we will!"_** **Bloom said.  
** ** _"There's only one group responsible for this act."_** **Bloom said.  
** ** _"The Trix..."  
"But why would they take Flora? they always want you Bloom. "  
_** _ **"They're always trying new stuff... you never know what they'd do to her."  
**_ **Tecna ran back inside our bedroom.** ** _"Don't worry, i will install this app that will track her phone with GPS system."_** **she said.  
** ** _"If it works, we will find her in no time."  
"You girls follow my direction and we will be fine." _****i nodded.** ** _"I've installed the app... it looks like she's over at this spot... that's where her phone is located._** **"  
Tecna pointed at the screen. ****_"But that looks like... "_** **Bloom started.  
** ** _"That looks like the underworld."_** **Aisha answered.  
** ** _"It's time to go girls, we have no time to waste."_** **we grabbed each others hands, and transformed into our Onyrix.  
** ** _"Lead us to the underworld!"_** **The underworld was a dangerous place to stay. You'd usually go there if you died, or being locked up amongst the worst of the worst criminals.  
If Flora was there, we didn't have much time.  
** ** _"I can't believe out of all places they've picked this one."_** **Stella said. She probably couldn't stay here for much longer cause she needed constant sun light. If not, she would grow weaker and weaker by the time.  
** ** _"Tecna, where do we go from here?"_** **Bloom asked her friend through an ear piece.  
** ** _"Go left and then left again, at the end of the hallway, go right."_** **  
We flew into the direction Tecna gave us, but as soon as we got there, we reached a dead end.  
** ** _"It's a dead end... where do we go from here?"_** **Bloom wondered.  
We all looked around, maybe there was a hidden doorway somewhere?  
Aisha felt the walls with her hand, but she couldn't find a switch.  
** ** _"I think we got tricked."_** **she said.** ** _"Look!"_** **Stella said, as she pointed to the ground.  
We all looked down, and found Flora's cellphone, all alone, laying on the ground.  
** ** _"They've tricked us, Tecna... What do we do now?"  
"Well there's only one thing... AAAAAH!" _****there was a loud scream from the other end of the ear piece, that shocked us all.  
** ** _"Tecna? Tecna? please say something! are you alright!?"_** **i screamed through the ear piece, but there was no answer from the other side.** ** _"What happend?"_** **Aisha wondered.  
** ** _"First Flora... now Tecna? "_** **Stella said.** ** _" What will happen next? it looks like we get taken down one by one."_**  
 _ **"We will stand strong and don't leave each other alone until we find the other girls."**_ **Aisha said.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As if things weren't already hard enough for us, we just lost 2 of our amazing friends. We returned to Alfea, feeling beating and worried about our friends.  
I still couldn't believe why this was happening to us, and why now. We were so cautious... apperantly leaving our friends alone wasn't a good idea.  
So we decided to stick together no matter what, and try to find Flora and Tecna again.  
** ** _"What if something bad happend to them?"_** **Stella wondered, with a worried look on her face.** ** _"For once i miss Tecna's constant nagging and Flora's weird mixture of tea's."_** **she said.  
** _ **"You know what's worse? we have to tell Helia and Timmy about it..."**_ **i said.  
I was not looking forward tot his conversation, i wasn't ready to tell them their girlfriends were possibly dead.  
** ** _"All we have to do is stick together, and we will find out who did this."_** **Bloom said.** ** _"I wish Tecna was here, she's so smart... she could easily solve this problem."_** **Stella said.  
We walked into Red Fountain. We weren't ready for the conversation with the boys, but we could definatly use their help.  
Aisha took a deep breath, and knocked on their dorm room door.  
** ** _"Who's there?"_** **it was Helia's voice.  
** ** _"It's the Winx. or well... 4/6 of the Winx."_** **Aisha stuttered.  
Helia opened up the door. ****_"Hey girls! why the long faces?"_** **he wondered.  
** ** _"I can't do this!"_** **Stella said.  
Bloom wrapped an arm around her best friend, it was hard, but we needed to confront them with what happend.  
** ** _"Where is Flora? Where is Tecna?"_** **Helia asked. The girls entered the room.  
** ** _"I think you need to sit down for this one."_** **Bloom said.  
Helia sat down on his bed, and the other guys walked in.  
I looked up and saw Riven, things still felt a little awkward, and i was still heartbroken about the fact we are just friends and that's all we'll ever be.  
** ** _"Well... strange things have been happening lately at and around Alfea."_** **i said.  
** ** _"Flora said she went to her Botanical garden, and a few hours later i got worried... so i decided to look for her but when i got there, i only found a few pieces of her jewellery."_** **i looked up at my friends.  
** ** _"And when we located her, we decided to look for her, Tecna stayed at Alfea to track Flora's GPS."_** **Aisha said.  
** ** _"But as soon as we got to the location we were supposed to be at, we heard a scream through our ear pieces and Tecna disappeared..."_** **Bloom added.  
Helia and Timmy looked at each other.  
** ** _"What!?"_** **they both shouted.  
** ** _"We were wondering if you guys could help us... one of us could be next and we are scared."_** **Bloom said.  
** ** _"Ofcourse... we will help you! i will not let anything happen to my princess."_** **Sky said.  
** ** _"Don't worry Helia and Timmy, we will get your girls back..."_** **Timmy shook his head.** ** _"What if it's too late?" Tecna would always find a way to communicate."_** **i could see the heartbreak in Timmy's eyes.  
** ** _"We got a sign from Flora... we found her phone in the under world, it's possible you can't access your magical powers at times."_** **Bloom said.  
** ** _"It's a cruel, cruel place... i just hope they are alright."_** **Aisha said.  
** ** _"The underworld?"_** **Helia jumped up.** ** _"We need to find them as soon as possible! you know there's the worst criminals ever held prisoner there!"_** **  
I looked down to the ground.** ** _"I will try to locate them, but it's not going to be easy, i won't be of much use to whoever did this, so they won't do anything to me."_** **Timmy said, as he ran up to his room.  
** ** _"Don't worry, we will protect you."_** **Brandon said.  
** ** _"I think i will spend the night at Alfea, watching over the girls."_** **Riven said.** ** _"Good idea, i will come along."_** **Brandon said.  
Great, so we got a pair of boys watching us sleep, well... at least it was something.**

 ** _"Goodnight Stella, goodnight Bloom, goodnight Aisha." "Goodnight Aisha, goodnight Musa, goodnight Bloom." "Goodnight Musa, goodnight Stella, goodnight Aisha."  
_** **Brandon coughed, and i sighed deeply.** ** _"good night Brandon and Riven."_** **i added. i entered my bedroom, and layed down. It felt so weird, not having Tecna around, the room felt so empty and creepy, like something was watching me.  
I slowly closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep, but the thought of someone else going missing scared me.**

 _"WAKE UP, WAKE UP IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY TODAY!"_ **heavy guitars sounded through my room, and i slowly woke up. I turned off my alarm. I must have dozed off at some point.  
I slowly got out of bed, and entered the living room. Brandon was asleep on the floor. Riven... i have absolutely no idea where he's at now.  
** ** _"Brandon?"_** **i poked his arm, and he slowly woke up.** ** _"W-wha? "  
"Where's Riven?" _****i wondered.** ** _"Oh... he's probably getting some breakfast for us."_** **Brandon stood up, and stretched.  
** ** _"How are the other girls doing?"_** **i then realised what had happend the day before, and ran into Bloom's bedroom, she was safely asleep, then i ran towards Stella's room, she layed down on her stomach, drooling in her sleep. Then i went to check on Aisha, i ran into her room, but her bed was empty. It could be she went for her morning run, but her room looked pretty messy.** ** _"Aisha!?"_** **i called out. No sign of her best friend.  
** ** _"AISHA!"_** **i screamed this time.  
It woke up the other girls, and they ran into the bedroom. ****_"What's all this noise for?"_** **Stella complained.  
** ** _"Aisha is GONE!"_** **i called out.  
** ** _"but HOW!?"_** **Stella wondered.** ** _"Brandon and Riven have been up all night watching us."_** **  
Brandon scratched the back of his head.** ** _"I... i must have dozed off at some point."_** **he said.  
** ** _"Really? way to go!"_** **Bloom called out.  
** ** _"I understand it's hard to stay awake all night but this was so important! and now Aisha is gone!"  
_** **Riven walked into the room, with his hands full of bags.  
** ** _"So... what's new girls?"_** **he said, as he put the bags on the table.** ** _"Looks like you had a great night."_** **Riven was called 'the night owl' for a reason, he made long nights and stayed up most of the time, sleeping during the day. He basically got used to it at training.  
** ** _"Aisha is gone!"_** **Stella said.  
** ** _"Are you sure she's not out doing her morning run?"_** **Riven wondered. Exactly what i was thinking, but the way her room was left, it was just impossible.  
** ** _"Look, her window is open, if she went for her morning walk, she would have taken the door."_** **i said, as i pointed at the window, annoyed.  
** ** _"Where have you guys been all night? cause apperantly this didn't work."  
"It looks like we need to be physically in the room with you girls during the night." _****How could they just be so calm about this?  
** ** _"My best friend is gone and i don't know how to ever deal with myself if something were to happen to her!"_** **i said. Why was this happening? who was this shadow, taking away all of my friends?  
I really thought we were safe with the boys, but apperantly that was wrong. **


	7. Chapter 7

**It didn't look that well for us, 3 of our friends were gone, and judging by powers, i could be next.  
** ** _"So... girls... i'm pretty sure that i'm next."_** **i said.  
** ** _"What makes you think that?"_** **Bloom wondered.  
** ** _"Judging by powers... you and Stella are more important than i am... so they will definatly attack me next."_** **Brandon walked up to me.** ** _"Don't worry, i will stay in your room tonight then."  
"No offense, Brandon but you fell asleep on us last night, i don't think i could trust that, thank you for looking after us, but i don't think staying up two nights in a row is a good idea for you." _****i was worried about him, and i didn't want him to get lack of sleep because of us.  
** ** _"We could just ask any of the other guys if they're up for it."_** **Brandon said.  
** ** _"No worries, i will do it, i know how to stay awake all night thanks to my training, i just have to take a nap now and i'll have enough energy for tonight."_** **Riven said. So that meant Riven was going to stay in my room all night, watching me sleep.  
I don't know if that was the best idea, i would have prefered Helia at this point, or at least someone else, but it looked like he was the only one i could trust at staying up all night.  
** ** _"Okay, actually i just feel like i should stay up all night, but if i do that and whoever the person or creature is that does this weird stuff is coming, i might have no energy."_** **i said.  
** ** _"And that's why it's a good idea if i stayed with you."_** **I guess i had to agree on that, even though it was awkward.  
Last time Riven came into my room was... well, i don't even remember when the last time was.  
** ** _"We need to set up an alarm system or something."_** **Brandon said.  
** ** _"Maybe Timmy has some new ones that actually work. I'll go back to Red Fountain and ask him for it."  
"And i will get some rest for tonight." _****Riven said.  
** ** _"You could use one of the beds here... you can pick."_** **Bloom said.  
Riven nodded, and walked into my bedroom. Why my bedroom out of all rooms?  
I looked at him, and he looked at me. ****_"Oh i'm sorry... it's just an old habit of mine."_** **he said.  
** ** _"No worries, you can have my bed if you want to."_** **i said.I just didn't want things to still be awkward between us, especially at this time.  
We just needed to work together, and help get the girls back.  
Riven layed down in my bed.  
** ** _"I don't know how to feel about this, i'm really scared to even close my eyes, cause we are most vulnarable when we are asleep."_** **Stella said.  
** ** _"You have nothing to worry about, i will be next."_** **i said.  
Boy did i know how wrong i was by saying that **

**A few days passed, and still no word on Timmy, or the "monster" i wondered what took Timmy so long to get a break in the case, or did that mean he couldn't find anything because the girls were dead?  
I shook my head. I couldn't just think like that... keep them alive in your head until proven otherwise.  
I barely slept lately, because i was so scared of what could happen to me.  
** ** _"Goodnight Musa."_** **Riven said. As awkward as it could be, he was sitting on a chair, right next to my bed, with a newspaper in his hands.  
** ** _"Goodnight Riven."_** **i said, and turned my back at him.  
It was still hard for me to just forget about him, and him being in my room right now made my heart race. I just wanted him to lay down next to me, and cuddle me. But that wasn't going to happen, ever.**

 ** _"Musa? it's time to wake up."_** **Riven said. I slowly woke up, and looked him right in the eye.** ** _"What time is it?"  
"It's 10:15" _****Riven said.  
It was time to get up and see if the other girls have gone through the night.  
I slowly walked over to Bloom's room. She was already up, and cleaning her room. ****_"Where's Stella?"  
"She's probably still asleep, you know she doesn't like being woken up by anyone." _****Bloom said.  
I nodded, so i decided to slowly walk over to Stella's room.  
She would never wake up before 11 am, but Stella wasn't around. "** ** _Uhh.. Bloom? where's Stella?"  
"No... please tell me you're joking!" _****Bloom ran over to me, and looked inside Stella's room.  
** ** _"Brandon! Stella is gone!"  
_** **Brandon ran over to us, in a panic.** ** _"What do you mean she's gone!?_** **"  
Brandon entered Stella's room, and noticed the empty bed. He walked over to her bedside, and felt if it was still warm or not.  
But it was cold, meaning she must have gotten up a long time ago.  
** ** _"Girls... she has been taken."_** **Brandon looked down, as he sat down on the edge of Stella's bed.  
** ** _"I can't believe i just couldn't help her!"_** **Brandon beat himself up about the fact that his girlfriend went missing. I walked over to him, and sat down right next to him. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, and pulled him in a hug.  
** ** _"I don't know why this is happening Brandon, but we need to make a move, fast... Before it's too late and they take us too."_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Times were rough, as 4 of our friends have disappeared without a trace. It was not a surprise that i would be next, and that thought was just scary.  
Who knew what would happen? Who knew what the girls felt like when they were taken away by this person, or creature.  
I wish i could help them... I wish that we could solve this before i disappeared.  
** ** _"So, Timmy... any progress?"_** **i wondered. I was nervous, but i didn't want to show it to the others. Bloom had already noticed, and told me not to worry cause nothing was going to happen, besides, it has been quiet for 3 days so far.  
It has been a week since Flora and Tecna disappeared, and the longer they're gone, the less faith i have that they're still alive.  
But they are a part of the Winx, they can't just die, right?  
** ** _"I'm trying the best i can, really... but it looks like they don't want us to find them."_** **i shook my head, and stared at my hands.  
How was i going to make it through another sleepless night?  
Bloom took my hands. ****_"You have Riven by your side all week, and he has never let you down, did he?"  
"He hasn't, but at some point he has to give up." _****i said.  
** ** _"I wonder what the plan is of whoever is doing this... they really want to take us out one by one."  
"I won't let that happen." _****Riven said.  
** ** _"That's what you said before Aisha and Stella were kidnapped."_** **i really didn't want to sound mean, but i've been up for more than 48 hours, and it isn't doing me any good.  
** ** _"Bingo!"_** **i heard Timmy call. We all ran up to him and his computer, hoping he had a big break in this case.  
** ** _"I knew Tecna had at least a chip on her! Look."_** **Timmy pointed at the screen. A big red dot pointed at a certain area, i guess that's where Tecna and the others were at.  
** ** _"That's my girl."_** **he said.** ** _"Let's just go there and hope and pray they're okay."_** **Bloom said.  
** ** _"Timmy, you stay here and lead us to the right direction."_** **Sky said. Timmy nodded, it was better for him to stay here and observe, the others were even faster than him, so he thought he wasn't of any good use.  
** ** _"So it looks like you will be going to the Realm of Doom."_** **Timmy said.** ** _"Doesn't quite sound like a lovely place, does it?"_** **Brandon wondered.  
** ** _"I don't even want to know what happens there, all i want is to find the girls."_** **Bloom said. Bloom and i looked at each other, with a promising look.  
** ** _"We can do it... the beast only attacks during the evening, so that suspects that it's a shadow figure."_** **i said.** ** _"We have enough time until the sun goes down."_**

 **Bloom flashed us to the Real of Doom, the place no one really wanted to go to. The place looked dark and eerie, straight out of a horror movie if you'd ask me.  
** ** _"Well... so this is it?"_** **i swallowed. I didn't want to look scared, but i was shaking at the knees.  
I could hear monsters growl somewhere in the distance, they were probably guarding the entrance.  
** ** _"We have some visitors coming!"_** **i said.  
** ** _"Do not worry, we will deal with them, just go ahead and we will join you later."_** **Helia said.  
Bloom and i looked at each other, and nodded.  
** ** _"Just be careful okay?"_** **Sky walked over to his girlfriend, and pulled her in a long and awkward hug. I was standing there, watching them, while the guys were watching them too.  
I looked up at Riven, and he looked back at me, nodding. I nodded back at him.  
** ** _"We have to go!"_** **i said.  
** ** _"Winx Onyrix!"_** **we both transformed into our Onyrix, we had to fly over the monsters in order to escape them, and leave the rest to the guys.  
I looked down, as i noticed the guys were fighting for their lives. It felt wrong leaving them behind, but they told us that's what was best.  
We entered the castle, it looked just like it did on the outside, very very spooky.  
** ** _"I certainly do not want to vacation at this place."_** **i said, looking around.  
** ** _"Me neither... it looks like we could be straight in a horror movie."_** **we walked through the halls of the big castle, wondering where our friends could be.  
** ** _"Maybe one of my soundwaves could work? i could try to contact one of Tecna's devices if she has any on her."_** **I closed my eyes, and sent Tecna a soundwave. If she heard me, and if she could send anything back, i would feel a vibration all through my body. It could still take some time.  
** ** _"There has to be at least a secret doorway here somewhere, right?"_** **Bloom asked, as she placed her hands against the walls.  
** ** _"We also have to not get noticed by anyone, before they'll hurt us too."_** **i said.  
It sounded like Bloom flicked a switch, and a secret doorway opened up.** ** _"I wonder what this could be."_** **Bloom asked.  
We both decided to enter. We ended up at some sort of basement, it almost looked like a lab of some sort.  
** ** _"What is this place? it looks like there's a lot of experiments going on here."_** **i said, looking around.** ** _"I hope they didn't do anything bad to our friends..."  
_** **I heard a loud thud, coming from one of the closets.** ** _"Ehhh... Bloom, did you hear that too?" "Y-yes.. i did."  
_** **I slowly walked over to the closet, praying and hoping it wasn't a monster hiding in the closet. My hand went towards the door knob, and slowly turned it.  
The door swung open, and the girls fell out of the closet.  
** ** _"Girls!"_** **Bloom yelled.  
** ** _"Bloom! Musa!"_** **Stella jumped up and ran towards her best friend, hugging her.  
** ** _"How did you even get here?"_** **Flora wondered.** ** _"Thanks to Timmy and his technology."_** **i said, helping Tecna up from the ground.  
** ** _"You guys were just in time... they were about to do some crazy experiments on us."_** **Tecna said.  
"** ** _They? who's they?"_** **i wondered.  
** ** _"The Trix... they like to torture us."_** **Aisha said. I noticed her arms were covered in bruises. I walked towards her and grabbed her arm. It appeared the other girls had the exact same.  
** ** _"It's a miracle you're all even alive."_** **i said.  
** ** _"Not for much longer if you didn't show up."_** **Aisha said. She looked terrified. Aisha was never scared of anything, so it must have been horrifying whatever was going on behind these doors.  
** ** _"We have to get out, before they notice."_** **Flora said. We all ran for the door, the girls were too weak to even transform, so they weren't of much help, but we needed to get them away from here and into the hospital as soon as possible.  
** ** _"Not so fast!"_** **it was Icy's voice.** ** _"We wanted to take you on one by one, but it looks like you all have arrived."_** **  
I looked up, 3 against 2? how was that fair? Now i know what it feels like to be the Trix.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Trix have been bugging us for years and they still never gave up. This time, they looked scarier than usual, they really wanted to kill us, and we had no chance to escape.  
It was going to be hard with 4 injured girls.  
** ** _"Finally after all those years it's our turn to shine, we will steal Bloom's powers and rule the world."_** **Bloom took a few steps back. I stood right in front of her.** ** _"You have to go through me first."_** **i said.  
The Trix laughed. ****_"How sweet, little music fairy is trying to protect her friend, but it's one against 3, how do you think you'll win with your weak powers?"_** **I didn't want the Trix to get the better of me, i just shook it off.  
** ** _"I will not let you hurt my friends, ever. Seeing the bruises on their bodies was the final straw."_** **i said.  
No one ever touched the ones i loved, or they would be in trouble. I wasn't sure how i was going to take on 3 strong witches, but i sure as heck would do the best i could.  
** ** _"You've asked for it... but don't cry when we hurt you little fairy."_** **Icy was surrounded in a blue, ice cold glow. I knew she was ready to attack, i had to make a quick move or i would turn into a popsicle.  
** ** _"Ice crystal!"  
_** **"** ** _Sound barrier!"_** **i called out, and a big sound proof wall surrounded me, protecting me from Icy's moves.  
** ** _"You can't keep protecting yourself, you have to attack at least once."_** **  
I kept protecting myself from the Trix's moves, but at one point, i would get tired. I slowly stepped back a few steps, and almost fell down, but i shook it off.  
** ** _"Looks like this fairy is about to give up."  
" No Musa!" _****Flora called out.  
The past few days i didn't sleep too well, it definatly is taking a huge toll on me now.  
** ** _"Time to finish it off!"_** **Darcy jumped right in front of me, and pointed her hand at me. I knew something was coming, but i couldn't make a move.  
I closed my eyes, this was it, i was about to get killed by one of the witches, the witch i hated the most, Darcy.  
** ** _"Stop!"_** **it was the boys. They ran inside.** ** _"Get away from her!"_** **Riven shouted.  
Darcy looked up at her ex.  
** ** _"You."_** **she growled.  
** ** _"I'm telling you one more time, step away from her!"_** **Riven raised his voice.  
** ** _"You really think you're going to scare me?"_** **Darcy laughed.  
** ** _"I will finish her off first and then i'll kill you."_** **Darcy said.  
She turned back at me. ****_"Optical darkness!"_** **she called out.  
I reached out my hand, and hoped a shield would form, but my powers refused.  
** ** _"Musa!"_** **Riven called out, and ran up to me. It was like that flashback all over again with Lord Darkar attacking me.**  
 **He jumped in front of me and took the hit, falling to the floor. I screamed, this wasn't happening...  
He wasn't supposed to do this, i was supposed to protect myself from these evil women.  
** ** _"Riven!"_** **i knelt down and put my hand on his chest, he was still breathing thankfully. Why did he do this? why did he protect me?  
** ** _"That's it!"_** **Bloom said.  
She gathered all the power she had. ****_"You're not hurting my friends anymore."_** **She made fists and everything exploded.  
The light was way too bright, and hot. We were surrounded in ashes, the Trix were gone, what happend to them? did Bloom burn them and turned them into ashes?  
** ** _"Where did they go?"_** **Tecna wondered.  
** ** _"Does it matter? this is our chance to go!"_** **I tried to lift up Riven, but he was too heavy for me, he was very muscular.  
** ** _"Let us deal with him, you, hurry up."_** **Helia bent over to Riven, and Brandon followed. They both lifted him up, and we all ran outside.**

 **After we escaped that terrible place, we brought Riven and the girls for a check up at the hospital. Riven, still unconsious. The girls were all fine, but Riven had to stay in the hospital.  
** ** _"I'm staying with him."_** **i said.  
** ** _"Are you sure?"_** **Stella wondered.** ** _"Yes, he saved my life... i can't just pretend like it didn't happen and leave him here to die."_** **i said.  
** ** _"Someone has to take care of him. You can go home and have some rest... you deserve it."  
_** **The girls nodded, and decided to leave, so did the boys.  
Who knew when or if Riven was going to wake up, but i would stay by his side no matter what.  
Him saving my life from the Trix brought back heavy memories from year 2, when the evil Lord Darkar tried to kill me, and he jumped in front of me to save my life.  
Why did he do that? the only reasonable explanation was that he's a Specialist, and he's supposed to keep everyone safe.  
I still had strong feelings for him, and watching him like this really hurt me, i felt bad, i felt like part of it was my fault, and if he wasn't going to wake up, i would blame myself for it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I stayed by Rivens side all the time, after all that was the least i could do after he sacrificed himself for me. I still couldn't believe he did that... i sat by his bedside, staring at him.  
I didn't want to look or sound like a creep, but he looked very peaceful and cute.  
Looking at him much longer, gave me butterflies. What, wait? butterflies? no, i had to force myself not to love him, after all, we were friends.  
He probably saved my ass cause he was being nice to me and he just wanted to protect me.  
** ** _"Riven, can you hear me?"_** **i wondered. There was no movement, i could only watch his chest go up and down as he was breathing in and out.  
I watched his chest all the time cause what if he stopped breathing?  
I felt sad about the situation, i wish i wasn't so stupid.  
I slowly reached for his hand, he probably wouldn't have noticed anyways, so i could just do whatever.  
** ** _"Riven... i don't know why you did what you did, but i just wanted to say thank you."_** **i started.  
Part of me still didn't believe he was back after all those years, and part of me felt horrible for what happend.  
** ** _"I wish there was something i could do to help you."_** **i looked down, and then back up at him again.  
** ** _"See, when you returned, i felt like this excited school girl that i was back when we first met."_** **i stared at his hands, this was the first time in forever since i held it again, it was a bittersweet feeling.  
** ** _"I just... I don't know how to say this without hurting myself, cause i don't want to open up too much about my feelings..."  
_** **I took a deep breath, why was i so nervous? it's not like he could hear me anyways.  
** ** _"I love you... Riven..."_** **Those words i've been dying to tell him for so long, and i finally said it...  
** ** _"I've always loved you, even when you were gone, i kept wondering where you were, if you moved on and if you had someone else."_** **tears burned in my eyes.  
** ** _"I don't know why we ended what we had, because i know it wasn't perfect, but it felt right... We had our disagreements but i feel like that's what all couples go through in life, i've tried to date other men, but i just keep comparing them to you, and they're just not like you."_** **it was true, i tried to date other men to get over Riven, but it never worked.  
** ** _"I wish i could tell you this in person, but i'm a fool, i can't do such thing... I'm weak."_** **i looked down.  
** ** _"I just love you... and i never wanted you to leave in the first place, but i wanted you to be happy, and i guess it worked..."_** **I let go of his hand, and bent over to him.  
This was my last chance of kissing him. I closed my eyes and slowly, slowly moved towards his lips.  
I didn't know what i was doing, what if he woke up in the process and saw me doing this?  
I slowly felt his soft lips on mine, and only then realised what i was doing. It felt so wrong, but it also just felt so right, so natural.  
I had my lips on his for about 5 seconds, until i stopped, and leaned back.  
I looked at him. ****_"You are my hero, Riven, please don't die on me."_** **I wiped my tears away, and looked back at him. I really just kissed him? It's just too bad he didn't react to it, but i probably would be too scared to do it to him face to face, when he's awake.  
** ** _"I have class... so i will come back tonight, but please don't leave me."_** **I stood up, and touched his hand one more time. Then i grabbed my purse and left.**

 ** _"How did it go?"_** **Aisha asked.  
** ** _"It was just painful to watch him laying there, doing nothing."_** **i said.** ** _"It feels like i took that freedom away from him. I just feel so guilty."  
_** **Aisha placed a hand on my shoulder.  
** ** _"Don't feel sorry... it's not your fault, he chose to protect you, which obviously means that you mean a lot to him."  
_** **i looked up at my friend, she was right.  
** ** _"I feel that, but it's just... mixed signals you know. He wants us to be friends, but he is risking his life for mine... What am i supposed to think?"  
"That a big part of him still loves you, whether it's friendly or romantically." _****Flora said.  
** ** _"But i think, if it was really friendly, he wouldn't take such a huge risk, this man truly loves you."_** **  
I looked up at Flora. Men could be so confusing at times, how was i sure whether he liked me or not? I couldn't just ask him? not after the conversation we've had earlier.  
** ** _"I feel like you should just get yourself together and ask him. It may hurt you, but at least you know the answer. If he loves you, that's great, you can pick up from where you've left off. If he doesn't, that's painful but at least you can move forward with your life. "  
_** **Flora was so right.  
Getting your feelings hurt is the worst when you love someone, but i needed to know the answer, for my own good.  
** ** _"I just hope he wakes up... so i could talk to him."  
_** **  
It took Riven about two weeks to finally recover from the huge blow. He was his old self again, and that was great cause two weeks ago we were unsure about his future.  
** ** _"You need a lot of rest, just stay in your bed and if you need anything, just call me, okay?"_** **i said. I wanted to take care of him as best as i could, after all, i was the problem he ended up in the hospital anyways.  
** ** _"A water would be nice, thank you."_** **Riven said. I nodded and walked over to the kitchen to get him a glass of nice, cold water.  
** ** _"Musa..."_** **Riven looked hesitant, he was about to say something but didn't know if he should continue or not.  
I walked over to him, and sat down on his bedside, handing him the glass of water.  
** ** _"Thank you."_** **he said, taking a few sips.  
** ** _"Musa... i just... i mean... i want to."  
_** **He struggled to find the words.** ** _"It's okay, one step at a time."_** **i said, as i placed his pillow up in his neck a little.  
** ** _"Why did you do what you did?"_** **i wondered.** ** _"My life isn't worth anything compared to your own, why would you risk your own life?"  
"Because that's what i'm supposed to do, i'm supposed to help people."  
_** **That was the answer i expected, he would tell me that it was his job, which was true, but it still gave me these mixed emotions.  
** ** _"That's what i figured, but please, next time, don't."_** **i smiled at him, briefly.  
** ** _"Why wouldn't i? i can't just let you get hurt, i would never forgive myself for that."  
_** **i looked down.  
** ** _"Musa."_** **Riven sat up a little, and looked at me.  
** ** _"I've... heard everything you've told me at the hospital... when i couldn't answer you back, when i was unconscious..."_** **i looked up with a shocked face. Did he hear and FEEL everything? How embarrassing...  
I stood up. ****_"Ohh... uhh what exactly did you witness?"  
_** **I just wanted to make sure he didn't feel the kiss.  
** ** _"You telling me that... you loved me."_** **Riven said. Could this be any more awkward?  
** ** _"Oh heaven... "_** **i said.  
** ** _"I'm sorry... i didn't mean to."_** **i said, blushing. Gosh i just wanted to run away and stick my head under my pillow.  
** ** _"It's alright, i really enjoyed the kiss."  
_** **I looked up as he said that. Oh no! he felt the kiss too!? I walked over to the door.  
** ** _"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i never wanted it to happen, i apologize... i'll tell Helia to come take care of you."  
" That's not fun." _****Riven said.  
** ** _"Please stay, i really didn't mind."_** **He didn't?** ** _"Actually... as you kissed me, i saw all these flashbacks of our relationship, when we kissed, when we argued, and as soon as i woke up, i felt like i missed you when you weren't with me."  
_** **Did he mean that or did he just hit his head badly?  
** ** _"Musa... "_** **i looked up at him.  
** ** _"I love you too.."  
_** **He smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat. Did he just tell me he loved me? He never said that! even when we were in a relationship.  
** ** _"Oh Riven!"_** **i ran up to him, and pulled him in a hug.  
** ** _"I really do Musa, i wish i would have just told you sooner."_** **i looked him in the eye, and smiled.  
** ** _"I couldn't be any happier right now."  
_** **Riven placed his hand on my cheek, and looked at me. I looked right back at him, this was the moment i have been waiting for, for so long.  
Riven leaned in, and i moved closer to him, his lips softly touched mine, and my heart beated faster.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we kissed each other passionatly.  
I felt tears streaming down my face as we kissed, this was a moment of pure bliss, a moment that i longed for for many years, and it did happen.  
I was getting my happily ever after, just as the other Winx did, just like i deserved.  
** ** _"I love you, Riven..."  
"I love you too Musa, with all my heart."  
_** ****

 **The End!**


End file.
